Telling the Family
by Merusa
Summary: A sequel to stormyfire's "To Insanity and Back Again"


"Telling the Family"  
  
A sequel to stormyfire's "To Insanity and Back Again", it's completely pointless and short, nothing compared to the original.  
  
YOU MUST READ THAT TO UNDERSTAND THIS!  
  
Stormyfire, thank you for letting me make a sequel. I know that it will never be as good as the original- that's impossible. Your Harry Potter stories are in inspiration to us all.  
  
***  
  
"I'm pregnant." Harry stared at her for a moment, his brain refusing to process the two words that had just come out of the petite red-head's mouth. And then, slowly, a warm feeling spread over his body, until the tips of his fingers and toes were tingling. The corners of his lips moved upwards in a delighted grin, and he could feel his eyes sparkling. He let out a whoop of joy and grabbed Ginny and swung her around in a giddy circle. The other Weasley's came out to see what was going on. "What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley said. Her eyes were following Ginny as Harry swung her around. Harry and Ginny, however, did not seem to realize their presence.  
  
Harry set Ginny down on the ground, and took her hands into his own. "That's wonderful! That's perfect! Wow!" Ginny laughed. "You're babbling, Harry." Harry let out another whoop of joy. "Who cares?" He pulled her to him and kissed her fully.  
  
The Weasleys just stood there, trying their best to process what was happening.  
  
"Harry, do you want to know what it is?" Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling. "You know?" asked Harry, grinning. Ginny nodded. "Well, let's hear it!" he cried. Ginny smiled. He was acting so weird, but in a wonderful way. "It's twins, Harry. Twin boys." Harry whooped again, and Ginny laughed.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron roared. Harry and Ginny froze. They turned slowly towards the group that they were now well aware of. Harry slipped an arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
Ginny look defiantly at her big brother. "We have quite a lot of news. Where shall we begin, Harry?" Harry glanced at Ginny. "We're engaged. And Ginny is pregnant." He stated this simply, fully aware of the horrors in store.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. He seemed to be incapable of speech. He stared at the couple.  
  
The rest of the family, however, sprung into action.  
  
Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and Mr. Weasley hurried forward and embraced Harry and Ginny at the same time.  
  
Hermione ran to them too, happily babbling away about the wedding.  
  
Fred and George rushed forward and began to discuss the possibilities of names. "George is a great one, you know that."  
  
Bill and Charlie laughed and walked calmly to Harry, grinning, giving him a mock "Take care of our sister or you will regret the day you were born speech".  
  
Ron just stared.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to speak through her tears. "We should leave them alone for a bit." She shepherded the family into the house, Ron still staring at the two of them in shock.  
  
"That was, er, interesting." said Harry. "Yes, interesting." Ginny agreed.  
  
Harry turned to face Ginny. He placed and hand on her stomach. "So our boys are in there?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "That is where babies tend to grow, yes." Harry gave her a mock glare.  
  
He slid to his knees and pressed an ear to her abdomen. "Wow." he murmured. He stood back up, and pulled Ginny into a hug. "I love you, Gin." He whispered. She smiled. "I love you to, Harry. And I'm so happy that you want the babies. I thought you wouldn't." Harry's jaw dropped in shock (that seems to be happening a lot). Dipping Ginny, Harry kissed her deeply.  
  
Well I just heard the news today It seems my life is going to change I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready To be the man I have to be I'll take a breath, take her by my side We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish Only one demand I hope he's not like me I hope he understands That he can take this life And hold it by the hand And he can greet the world With arms wide open  
  
-Creed, "With Arms wide Open"  
  
***  
  
(Note: The lyrics above were added without stormyfire's knowledge, although I'ms ure she won't mind. It just occurred to me that it made sense to have lyrics on this, as there are on "To Insanity and Back Again". Well, thanks for reading!) 


End file.
